A Aposta
by Ana Ackles
Summary: Nunca faça uma aposta com o Misha Collins, você pode se dar muito mal... Ou muito bem... Jensen Ackles pode explicar isso muito bem. - Padackles.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: ****A Aposta**

**Autora: **Ana Ackles

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Personagens Principais:**Jensen e Jared

**Gênero:** "Vida Real"

**Rating: **NC-17

**Beta:**Angiolleto

**Resumo: **Nunca faça uma aposta com o Misha Collins, você pode se dar muito mal... Ou muito bem... Jensen Ackles pode explicar isso muito bem. - Padackles.

Essa história é para a minha Anja, foi a fic mais rápida que fiz na minha vida, em uma noite! Para comemorar o aniversário desse ser maravilhoso, ela é tão maravilhosa que no seu aniversário é feriado, 15 de novembro. srsrsr TOP Jared do jeitinho que ela gosta!

"Droga! Maldita hora em que aceitei essa aposta." – Pensava Jensen enquanto caminhava pelo trailer que dividia agora com o seu co-protagonista. –"Esse Misha me paga. Mas quem mandou eu me meter com aquele insano?Agora estou nas mãos dele. Claro que posso me recusar, porém sempre pago as minhas dívidas."

- . – Misha entrou sem bater. – Está pronto?

- Não! Não estou! – Jensen estava visivelmente nervoso. – Já percebeuo quanto isso é ridículo?

- Aposta é aposta! Vai desistir? Mr. Ackles é por que honra seus compromissos, e suas calças, apesar de que talvez não fique com elas por muito tempo. – Completou o ator de olhos azuis rindo de maneira zombeteira.

Jensen revirou os olhos, e saiu seguindo Misha.

- Mas onde vai ser? Tem certeza que não existe risco? Você sabe que se isso cair para o público, eu estou ferrado e você morto. – Disse Jensen que não estava conformado com a situação.

- Calma! Se cair para o público seus fãs ficaram cada vez mais apaixonados. – Disse Misha sempre com um sorriso cínico, "Estou adorando deixar Jensen Ackles fora dos eixos. Sempre tão centrado, nunca mostrando seus reais sentimentos. Fingi tão bem, que engana a si próprio. Mas isso hoje vai mudar. Ou não me chamo Misha Collins. Ou estarei ferrado também".

- Os fãs vão me amar mais, porém chorarão no teu enterro. – Respondeu Jensen.

- Amanhã você vai me agradecer. – Falou Misha indo em direção ao seu carro.

- Você não vai comigo? – Perguntou o loiro entrando na SUV, dirigido pelo seu motorista e segurança Cliff.

- Vou depois. A Victória me telefonou, quer que eu leve um remédio para o West. – Informou Misha sério pela primeira vez.

- Podemos deixar para o outro dia. – Disse Jensen com esperança.

- Nada disso, já está tudo acertado. – Cortou Misha.

- Mas o West...

- É apenas uma prisão de ventre. Coisa simples. Portanto pode ir na frente que não demoro. – Falou Misha entrando no carro. – Temos que aproveitar enquanto está com coragem.

- Temos? Quem vai estar lá além de nós dois? – Mas era tarde, o moreno já tinha dado a partida e seguido a viagem.

- Cliff, você sabe de algo que não sei? – Perguntou Jensen para o segurança e amigo.

- Sei apenas que você pagará uma aposta. E Misha me convidou para assistir. – Disse Cliff.

- Pois você não vai, essa aposta é apenas entre ele e eu. Não quero mais ninguém para ver esse king Kong que vou pagar. – Falou Jensen.

- Tudo bem. Então eu te levo e trago o Jared, que já está te esperando por lá. – Informou Cliff.

- Sério? – "Quantas pessoas esse maluco convidou? Só falta aparecer alguém da imprensa. Espero que aquela vesga não esteja por lá. Não consigo engolir aquela mulherzinha e não é por dor de cotovelo, ao contrário que pensa o fandom, nós não temos um caso. Infelizmente... Mas basta essa maldita aposta, não vou me preocupar com algo jurado e sacramentado."

J&J

Quando Jensen chegou, observou que estava em uma espécie de boate. A localização ficava fora dos limites de Vancouver, o acesso para a entrada se dava por uma estrada de bloquete, onde grandes árvores formavam um túnel durante o percurso e terminava em um grande jardim, com uma fonte no meio.

- Pode ir embora, o Cliff está te esperando lá fora. – Jensen foi logo falando para o amigo que estava sentado no bar com um copo de whisk na mão.

- Não vou mesmo! – Disse Jared sem se abalar.

- Claro que vai, tua esposa está te esperando. – Falou Jensen um pouco mais sério, querendo intimidar o amigo.

- Ela viajou, foi visitar a mãe, sou todo teu o resto do mês. – Disse Jared sorrindo.

"Pode ser para o resto da vida... Droga Jensen, você tem outras coisas para se preocupar" – Pensou o loiro, sonhando por um momento.

- Por tanto ficarei onde estou e esperarei o... – Continuou o moreno.

- Você não vai ficar onde está. – Falou Jensen puxando o amigo tentando o colocar para fora.

- Jensen desiste, eu sou mais forte e maior. – Falou Jared se livrando das mãos do amigo e voltando para o mesmo lugar.

- Veremos se você vai ficar. – Falou o loiro que lhe agarrou e o jogou sobre os ombros, mostrando a força incrível que tem.

- Jensen deixa de ser ridículo. – Disse Jared se agarrando em uma das colunas da boate. – Me solta, podemos cair e vamos nos machucar.

Jensen soltou Jared, pois ficou com medo de um acidente, e se o Jared se machucasse ele não se perdoaria.

- Jared, é muita vergonha, você sabe que não gosto disso. – Falou o loiro tentando agora convencer o amigo por bem a ir embora.

- Eu sei, mas olha esse local? Está vazio! Serão apenas os teus amigos. – Disse Jared consolando o loiro.

- Meus amigos? Quantos? – Perguntou preocupado.

- Unssrsdsdfs. – Falou o moreno enrolando a língua.

- Não entendi. – Falou Jensen agora realmente preocupado.

- Srsdsdfs. – Repetiu do mesmo jeito.

- Jared... – Jensen não falou o nome dele, rosnou.

- Só os íntimos. – Falou Jared e se afastou um pouco do amigo

- Que íntimos? – Perguntou Jensen indo na direção do moreno.

- O Cliff, o Chris que está chegando de visita. O Steven vem com ele. Jeffrey está filmando na cidade, disse que não perderia por nada desse mundo. – Cada nome que ele dava,ia andando para trás com um loiro pronto para explodir vindo em sua direção. – Jim e o Erick. A Sera descobriu e não teve jeito, disse que se não viesse ia colocar uma cena de wincest explícito. E o Chad, ele veio me visitar e não posso deixá-lo na mão.

- O Chad não é meu amigo. – Disse Jensen que a qualquer momento teria um surto. – O Cliff já mandei embora.

- Misha e eu. Seriamos dez com o Cliff. – Terminou Jared oferecendo uma dose de whisk puro para o loiro que bebeu em um só gole. – Respira fundo. – Disse Jared ajudando o amigo que se engasgou.

- Droga! Mil vezes droga! Eu não vou fazer isso. – Falou o loiro indo em direção a saída.

- Jensen aposta é aposta! - Jared correu atrás do loiro, que alcançou a porta rapidinho, como se sua vida dependesse disso.

- Onde está o Cliff? – Perguntou o loiro não vendo a SUVna frente da boate.

- Você o mandou embora. – Disse Jared, como se isso fosse óbvio.

- Onde está o teu carro? – Perguntou o loiro como se estivesse praticando um assalto.

- Eu vim com o Cliff. – Informou o Jared.

- Tinha esquecido disso. Eu vou a pé. – Disse o loiro já descendo as escadas.– Liga para o Cliff e diz para ele me pegar no meio do caminho, não fico um minuto mais aqui. – Jensen estava resolvido a ir embora. "Dane-se! Quero ver quem vai me condenar por não cumprir a minha palavra."

- Deixa de loucura, vai atravessar essas matas à noite, pode ser perigoso. Deixa o pessoal chegar, você diz que não vai fazer e pronto. Aproveitamos o local que está alugado somente para nós e enchemos a cara. – Falou Jared.

- Tem razão. – Disse o loiro um pouco mais calmo. – Mas o primeiro que me obrigar, eu quebro a cara do Chad.

- Do Chad? – Perguntou curioso.

- É o único que não é meu amigo. – Respondeu Jensen dando um sorriso Dean Winchester, o primeiro da noite.

Eles foram para o bar e se serviram de uma dose de whisk cada um, mas ficaram apenas bebericando com calma apreciando a companhia um do outro.

- Opa. – Disse Jared. – Mensagem. – Falou puxando o celular. – Você vai ter que encontrar outro para bater caso alguém te obrigue a pagar a aposta. Chad disse que não vem, pois você não gosta dele e é muito mico para pagar na frente de qualquer um.

- Pela primeira vez concordo com o Chad. Se ele não vem, o próximo da lista para ser socado é o Misha. – Disse Jensen. – E farei com todo prazer.

- Outra mensagem. Jeffrey, a filmagem atrasou, não vai poder vir, mas pediu para filmar. – Disse Jared sorrindo.

- Tá legal, diz apara ele não se preocupar, vou colocar no Youtube. – Falou o loiro com ironia.

Passado algum tempo, algumas doses a mais.

- Cara! Me dá o nome do teu santo. Erick e Sera vão ter uma reunião com o presidente da emissora, e Jim desistiu, segundo Erick. O voo do Chris e do Steven foi cancelado, mal tempo. Restaram apenas Misha, você e eu.

- Ótimo. Talvez assim consiga pagar a aposta. – Disse Jensen. – Alô. – Era Misha no telefone.

- Jensen. Vamos adiar o pagamento, por que o West só para de chorar no meu colo. – Dizia o moreno do outro lado.

- Não mesmo! Problema é teu se não pode vir. Vou pagar a aposta agora. – Disse Jensen feliz por se livrar do mico.

- E quem está ai? – Perguntou o moreno.

- Apenas o Jared. – Informou Jensen na voz um tom de vitória.

- Quero falar com ele. – Jensen passou o telefone para o Jared.

- Tá, tudo bem. – Dizia o moreno. – Cara confia! – Jensen estava louco para ouvir. – Tchau, segunda te falo, não temos filmagem nesse final de semana.

- Pode ligar para o Cliff, vir nos pegar. – Disse Jensen sorrindo feliz.

- Jensen por que você não aproveita e paga a aposta, assim o Misha não enche o saco. – Falou Jared.

- Mas eu vou pagar, ou melhor, você vai dizer que eu paguei. – Disse com o seu sorriso de lado.

- Eu não vou fazer isso. – Informou Jared.

- Como não? – Disse Jensen, já querendo se irritar com amigo por se recusar a ajudá-lo.

- Isso é errado, o Misha ganhou a aposta honestamente, por tanto, seja honesto e faça a sua parte. Aproveita que estamos apenas nós dois, e somos os melhores amigos. – Falou Jared lhe dandoo olhar de cachorro perdido na chuva.

- Ok. Liga para o Cliff e eu faço isso bem rápido. – Disse Jensen indo em direção ao palco. – Ganhou honestamente, sei!

- Não, o Misha deixou essa sacola comigo, e disse que tem tudo que você precisa. – Falou Jared.

- Isso não estava combinado. – Disse Jensen sem querer pegar a sacola.

- Isso não é necessário combinar, está implícito. – Falou Jared.

- Implícito, é uma porra. – Disse Jensen entre os dentes. – Não vou fazer isso.

- Você que sabe. Não vou mentir, não tem necessidade, somos você e eu. Você é um excelente artista, tira isso de letra. – Falou Jared pegando a mãos do amigo com carinho e colocando a sacola nela.

- Tudo bem. Mas se você fizer alguma brincadeira fora daqui, eu quebro a cara do Misha.– Disse Jensen.

- Do Misha? – Perguntou Jared.

- Acha que consigo levantar a mão para você? – Respondeu Jensen sorrindo conformado.

- Posso te chamar de gostoso na hora?

- Sem boiolice! – Disse antes de ir para o camarim segurando a sacola como se dentro dela tivesse um material radioativo.

J&J

- Muito bem, vamos ver o que aquela mente doentia do Misha pensou dessa vez. – Falou Jensen alto para si mesmo. – Dean Winchester? Jared! – Chamou Jensen indo em direção ao bar. – O Dean nunca faria isso.

- O Dean nunca desistiria. Agora vai. – Disse Jared o empurrando de volta para o camarim.

- Então me dá mais um gole de bebida. – Pediu.

- Não! Não quero você tropeçando nas próprias pernas. – Disse Jared.

J&J

"Maldita hora que aceite essa aposta. Cair na conversa do Misha é a pior coisa que um ser humano pode fazer, agora estou aqui para fazer o papel mais ridículo da minha vida, na frente do meu co-protagonista, meu melhor amigo. Mas o principal problema, da pessoa que mais amo, do único ser que faz o meu coração bater mais rápido, sete anos... Longos e melhores sete anos da minha vida, convivendo com esse ser lindo e maravilhoso. Tudo bem, queria algo a mais que seus abraços de amizade, mas me contento. Não saberia viver sem a sua presença, a dor da distância é bem maior do que tê-lo ao meu lado, sem poder tocá-lo."

Jensen começava a trocar as suas roupas pelas a do seu personagem na série Supernatural, apenas a calça jeans era um pouco mais justa, e com velcro do lado, própria para um strip-tease.

"Nem fudendovou tirar as calças. Tanta fantasia para ele escolher... Marinheiro, pirata, bombeiro, qual seria a predileta do Jay? Deixa de loucura, Jensen, já está ficando muito confortável, e nem bebeu tanto. Mas se é para fazer por que não fazer direito? Afinal é uma pessoa especial que está lá, uma pessoa de confiança que não vai me ridicularizar, pelo menos na frente de outros. Então, Jensen Ackles, Hora do Show!"

J&J

Quando as luzes escureceram Jared se aproximou do palco, não era muito alto e nem muito grande. Tinha um cano para a prática de pole dance.

Nos primeiros acordes de It'smylife de BonJovi, Jensen apareceu de costa na porta braços e pernas abertas, entre dois refletores e fumaça.

Aos acordes do teclado virou de frente, nas primeiras frases andou para frente, no rosto a expressão carrancuda, mas bela de Dean Winchester.

This ain't a song for the broken-hearted

Esta não é uma canção para um coração partido

No silent prayer for faith-departed

Não é uma oração para quem perdeu a fé

O sorriso de lado se fez aparecer ...

I ain'tgonna be just a face in the crowd

Eu não serei só um rosto na multidão

As pernas balançavam suavemente…

You're gonna hear my voice

Você vai ouvir minha voz

When I shout it out loud

Quando eu gritar bem alto

Abriu a jaqueta de couro, e começou a se mexer um pouco mais rápido com o ritmo da música. Os movimentos eram vigorosos e másculos.

It'smylife

É a minha vida

It's now or never

É agora ou nunca

I ain't gonna live forever

Eu não vou viver para sempre

I just want to live while I'm alive

Eu só quero viver enquanto eu estou vivo

(It's my life)

(É a minhavida)

My heart is like an open highway

Meu coração é como uma rodovia aberta

Like Frankie said

Como Frankie disse

I did it my way

Eu fiz do meu jeito

I just wanna live while I'm alive

Eu só quero viver enquanto eu estou vivo

It's my life

É a minha vida

Nos acordes dos instrumentos Jensen se aproximou do cano, esfregando suas costas nele e encarando Jared de maneira desafiadora.

This is for the ones who stood their ground

Isto é para aqueles que fizeram seu caminho

For Tommy and Gina who never backed down

Para Tommy e Gina que nunca desistiram

Tomorrow's getting hard make no mistake

Amanhã está ficando difícil não cometer nenhum erro

Luck ain't even lucky

A sorte ainda não é sortuda

Got to make your owns breaks

Tem de fazer suas próprias regras

Retirou a primeira a jaqueta e jogou em direção a Jared, que segurou no ar. E sem resistir cheirou a peça de roupa, fechando os olhos por um momento, devido ao perfume tão conhecido e amado do amigo.

It's my life

É a minha vida

It's now or never

É agora ou nunca

I ain't gonna live forever

Eu não vou viver para sempre

I just want to live while I'm alive

Eu só quero viver enquanto eu estou vivo

(It's my life)

(É a minha vida)

My heart is like an open highway

Meu coração é como uma rodovia aberta

Like Frankie said

Como Frankie disse

I did it my way

Eu fiz do meu jeito

I just wanna live while I'm alive

Eu só quero viver enquanto eu estou vivo

It's my life

É a minha vida

Levantou a camiseta preta e enquanto dançava acariciou o abdômen, passou o dedo e o levou até a boca, molhando os lábios em seguida, fazendo Jared engolir seco.

Nos acordes seguintes correu novamente para o cano, agora se abraçando nele ficando de costa para Jared, e fazendo movimentos sinuosos. Desceu até o chão onde se ajoelhou, sentado sobre as pernas.

Better stand tall when they're calling you out

É melhor estar alerta quando eles estão chamando por você

Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down

Não se curve, não quebre, baby, não desista

Retirou a camisa jogou novamente a peça em direção a Jared que repetiu o gesto anterior. Jensen olhou por cima do ombro para o amigo, que agora estava de pé encostado na mesa próximo ao palco, e sorriu, sem acreditar, ao ver o moreno acariciando o próprio membro.

Jogou o corpo para trás e com os lábios perfeito entreabertos passava as mãos no tórax acariciando os mamilos e subindo pelo pescoço.

Com o auxilio do tubo ficou em pé e retirou os sapatos jogando-os para o lado.

It's my life

É a minha vida

It's now or never

É agora ou nunca

I ain't gonna live forever

Eu não vou viver para sempre

I just want to live while I'm alive

Eu só quero viver enquanto eu estou vivo

(It's my life)

(É a minhavida)

My heart is like an open highway

Meu coração é como uma rodovia aberta

Like Frankie said

Como Frankie disse

I did it my way

Eufiz do meujeito

I just wanna live while I'm alive

Eu só quero viver enquanto eu estou vivo

It's my life

É a minha vida

Somente de calça jeans, dançava, fazia movimentos sensuais com o corpo, o suor fazia seus músculos a língua pelos lábios sempre que seus olhos se encontravam com os do amigo, que agora estava de pé junto ao palco, lhe olhando como se estivesse hipnotizado.

It's now or never

É agora ou nunca

I ain't gonna live forever

Eu não vou viver para sempre

I just want to live while I'm alive

Eu só quero viver enquanto eu estou vivo

(It's my life)

(É a minha vida)

My heart is like an open highway

Meu coração é como uma rodovia aberta

Like Frankie said

Como Frankie disse

I did it my way

Eu fiz do meu jeito

I just wanna live while I'm alive

Eu só quero viver enquanto eu estou vivo

It's my life

É a minha vida

Quando os últimos acordes tocaram Jensen estava em pé de frente para o amigo que lhe encarava como se quisesse devora-lo com os olhos de tanto desejo. Sabia que o estava olhando da mesma maneira.

Rapidamente Jared subiu no palco e ficando de frente para Jensen, segurou pelo cós da calça que o loiro ainda vestia.

- Eu paguei pelo show completo. – E com um sorriso, fez o gesto mais insano de sua vida arrancou a calça do amigo deixando-o apenas com uma sunga preta, onde aparecia o membro totalmente duro do loiro.

- O cliente sempre tem razão. – Disse Jensen com a voz baixa e rouca, seus lábios tremiam de tanta excitação.

- Posso? – Perguntou Jared junto aos seus lábios, buscando permissão para beijá-lo. Apesar da audácia do gesto anterior, esse seria um passo muito grande para os dois, o moreno sabia que esse beijo iria mudar toda a sua história.

- It's now or never. I ain't gonna live forever. I just want to live while I'm alive. (É agora ou nunca. Eu não vou viver para sempre. Eu só quero viver enquanto eu estou vivo.) – Jensen cantou bem baixinho junto aos lábios do maior.

N.A.: Resolvi dividi-la em dois, está completa! SE gostaram eu posto a segunda parte rapidinho é só pedirem! srsrrs A Fic é da Anja e os erros são dela também!


	2. Chapter 2

Continuando o presente da minha Anja!

J&J

Jared não perdeu tempo, tomou posse dos lábios perfeitos de Jensen de maneira intensa e apaixonada, como se quisesse recuperar todo o tempo perdido.

Nem em seus mais loucos pensamentos Jensen conseguiu imaginar o sabor real daqueles lábios e as sensações que tomavam conta do seu corpo.

Com uma agilidade impressionante, retirou a camisa preta que Jared usava, com urgência passou a mão pelo abdômen definido sentindo cada músculo trabalhado do moreno.

Jared lhe apertava a cintura com uma mão enquanto a outra lhe acariciava as costas descendo até as nádegas, apertando e sentindo a firmeza daquela obra da natureza.

- Você é uma obra de arte, perfeito em todos os seus detalhes. – Disse Jared, entre um beijo e outro.

- Perfeito que é você. – Respondeu Jensen.

Mãos e bocas trabalhavam, tentando aproveitar cada pedacinho de pele, os gemidos de prazer já se faziam presentes.

Jensen retirou a calça de Jared lhe arrancando junto à cueca, deixando o moreno completamente nu.

- O striper aqui não sou eu. – Disse Jared sorrindo e retirando a sunga de Jensen em seguida.

Nus se examinavam como se fossem a primeira vez que se viam. Na verdade era, pois das outras vezes que tiveram oportunidades de severem sem roupa, durante algumas trocas de roupas rápidas – afinal foram sete anos convivendo juntos – apenas lançavam olhares disfarçadamente gulosos um para o outro.

A contemplação durou pouco. Logo Jared apertava Jensen entre seus braços musculosos, lhe roubando o ar, com beijos exigentes.

Jensen correspondia com o mesmo fogo, suas pernas queriam se dobrar perante a força do prazer que o envolvia.

Sem suportar mais o peso de suas próprias pernas, ambos foram aos poucos cedendo a gravidade e ficaram de joelhos, sem parar de se beijarem. Era como se o mundo fosse acabar no outro dia e eles precisavam aproveitar os lábios um do outro o máximo possível.

Jared forçou o Jensen a se deitar e se deitou por cima dele, esfregando seu membro duro e sentindo também a dureza do pênis do loiro.

O chão do palco não era um dos locais mais confortáveis. Porém eles não se incomodavam, queriam apenas ter tudo o que o outro poderia oferecer.

Jensen abriu as pernas e Jared se acomodou entre elas, ficando em seguida de joelhos.

Jared acariciou as pernas de Jensen, fazendo o loiro gemer. E subindo com as mãos percorreu todo o tórax até o pescoço e desceu pelos ombros por onde puxou o loiro o deixando sentado, com as mãos apoiadas para trás.

O moreno levou seu corpo para frente, lhe sugando um mamilo e depois outro, brincando com o bico entre os dentes.

Jensen jogava a cabeça para trás arfando de desejo. Seu corpo nunca sentiu coisa igual, parecia que era primeira vez que fazia amor, as outras experiências sexuais foram apenas transas.

Jared lhe segurou o membro e começou uma masturbação lenta e torturante, Jensen jogava seu quadril para cima buscando mais rapidez, porém o moreno não estava a fim de atendê-lo.

- Jay... – O nome do moreno escapou dos lábios de Jensen como se fosse uma súplica. – Jay. – Repetiu novamente como se fosse a única coisa que soubesse dizer.

- Jen, nunca fiz isso, mas quero muito. – E com essas palavras colocou a cabeça entre as pernas de Jensen e tomou o membro deste na boca.

O choque foi tão grande que Jensen gemeu alto apenas com esse primeiro contato.

Sem saber o que fazer direito, Jared passava a língua por toda a extensão e sugava a glande, sempre arrancado sons de prazer do loiro, que estava ao ponto de se derramar na boca do Jared.

- Jay... Não vou aguentar mais. – Disse Jensen.

- Ótimo. – Falou Jared, agora apenas masturbando o loiro, que foi se arriando aos poucos até estar deitado novamente. O moreno olhava encantado para as expressões de prazer que o loiro fazia. – Goza na minha mão, fala o meu nome... – Pedia enquanto acelerava o ritmo, fazendo Jensen gemer cada vez mais alto e na hora do gozo, chamou o nome do amigo, que agora se tornara amante.

Jared vendo suas mãos sujas às levou a boca. – Você é muito gostoso. – Comentou o moreno. A visão de Jared provando seu sêmen... Se Jensen não tivesse gozado, teria acontecido naquele momento.

Jensen tomou posse novamente da boca de Jared onde sentiu o seu próprio sabor. – Não é que sou gostoso mesmo. – Disse sorrindo interrompendo o beijo.

- Ainda duvidava? – Perguntou Jared também sorrindo. – Agora preciso de você, eu quero te penetrar. Na verdade preciso te possuir, preciso ter certeza que você é meu. – Essa frase saiu tão carregada de desejo que Jensen sentiu um frio na espinha e certo medo, se perguntava se ia agüentar o membro do moreno dentro dele.

- Jared, eu sou teu, faz o que quiser comigo. – Disse encarando os olhos azuis esverdeados do moreno, que agora se encontrava escuros de desejo.

- Vem comigo. – Disse Jared puxando o loiro do chão e o levando para trás do palco.

Pegando uma chave atrás de um quadro e abriu a porta de uma espécie de camarim.

- O que significa isso? – Perguntou Jensen surpreso, observando o ambiente, em uma extremidade uma cama com lençóis e travesseiros com fronhas de cetim vermelho. Uma mesa com tampa de mármore e um balde com uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças. E existia uma pequena mesa ao lado da cama, e em cima dessa mesinha Jensen pode ver camisinhas e lubrificantes.

- Depois te explico. – Disse Jared tentando abraçar o loiro que fugiu do contato.

- Eu quero uma explicação agora. – Disse o loiro, ele sentia que tinha caído em uma armadilha, uma doce e quente armadilha, mas mesmo assim uma armadilha.

- Não dá para conversar com você assim na minha frente: Pelado e irritado. Já te disseram que você fica lindo com raiva? – Argumentou o moreno tentando lhe agarrar novamente e não conseguindo.

- Posso resolver isso. Vou me vestir. – Disse o loiro se virando para sair.

- Você disse que era meu. – Falou o moreno o agarrando por trás. – E disse que podia fazer o que quiser contigo. – Jared falava e esfregava o membro ainda endurecido em seu traseiro.

- Mudei de ideia. – Disse o loiro respirando fundo, a frase saiu sem muita segurança. Principalmente por que Jared lhe mordia a nuca, o pescoço e descia a boca pelos ombros, enquanto suas mãos lhe acariciava o tórax, apertando os mamilos, descendo em direção ao seu membro que discordava do dono, e não queria sair daquele quarto e muito menos conversar.

- Infelizmente ou felizmente para você eu não mudei de ideia. – Disse Jared junto ao ouvido, e metendo a língua atrevida no orifício ali existente.

- Tudo bem, você venceu. – Disse Jensen, Jared achou que o loiro se convenceu rapidamente. Apesar do mesmo estar excitado, ele sabia que seu co-protagonista não aceitaria facilmente aquela situação bem suspeita.

Jared afrouxou um pouco o abraço para virar o loiro de frente, mas foi suficiente para o mesmo se livrar e tentar fugir. Mas o moreno foi rápido o suficiente e lhe prensou na porta antes de conseguir abrir a porta.

- Jen... Jen... Se eu soubesse que você ia ficar assim por causa desse quarto tinha lhe possuído em cima daquele palco. Mas pensando no seu conforto, o trouxe para cá. – Jared o carregou lhe segurando de costas e lhe prendendo os braços. Chegando na cama o jogou sem muita delicadeza, e sem lhe dar chance de recuperação deitou todo o seu peso sobre o loiro que se debatia, e diga se de passagem sem muita vontade. – Por que não gasta essa energia de maneira mais gostosa?

- Eu quero apenas esclarecer a situação. – Disse o loiro.

- Tudo bem. – Jared saiu de cima do loiro que se sentou, mas encostou-se na cabeceira da cama, esse foi seu erro. – Mas antes vou te fazer meu. – Disse o moreno que se posicionou de joelhos entre as pernas de Jensen que estavam flexionadas e abertas, o deixando exposto e sem muita mobilidade. Principalmente por que os joelhos do moreno empurravam e seguravam as pernas do loiro nessa posição.

- Então você vai me estuprar? – Perguntou Jensen, respirando fundo e incomodado com a posição que se encontrava. E com as mãos segurava os ombros de Jared o impedindo de se aproximar mais.

- Nunca machucaria você. – Disse Jared sério. – Mas apenas vou te fazer pedir por mim. – Sorriu.

- Jared eu quero apenas entender. – Disse Jensen.

- Confia em mim. Sabe que nunca te prejudicaria.Vê como estou? – Disse o moreno apontando para o seu membro que continuava duro. – Eu preciso de você. – Dizia lhe segurando o rosto e acariciando com os polegares a boca que sempre lhe tirou do sério. – Depois te esclareço tudo. Prometo. Você quer também, eu sinto isso.

- Com uma condição. – Disse Jensen.

- Droga! – Falou Jared não conformado. – Qual é?

- Me faz pedir por você. – Disse o loiro o desafiando, desistindo de esclarecer os fatos naquele momento.

- Isso é fácil. – Disse o moreno, tomando posse da boca carnuda que enlouquecia mortais em todos os pontos cardeais do mundo.

Jensen puxou Jared de encontro ao seu corpo, o fazendo liberar suas pernas. Quando o moreno percebeu estava aprisionado entre as pernas e os braços de Jensen. Com um dos braços livre conseguiu pegar o lubrificante sobre a mesa, estava precisando de alívio, não queria mais saber de preliminares. Principalmente por que sentia o membro duro de Jensen em seu abdômen.

Jared escorregou sobre o corpo de Jensen e conseguiu sair do abraço e o puxando pela cintura o deitou, colocando logo em seguida as pernas do loiro sobre os seus ombros. Puxou um travesseiro e colocou sobre o quadril.

Jensen se sentia naquela posição exposto e frágil. Percebeu o nível de confiança que tinha em Jared – além do amor, isso era indiscutível. O fato de estarem ao ponto de consumar esse sentimento que queimava dentro de si, o fazia esquecer qualquer coisa, menos o homem ali que o olhava com tanta devoção, tentando controlar os mais primitivos instintos.

- Não lembro de ter pedido nada ainda. – Jensen não resistiu provocar o seu Sasquatch, quando viu o moreno dirigir o dedo cheio de lubrificante em direção ao seu ânus.

Jared estava quase para sair do sério, nas olhando o loiro naquela posição resolveu brincar, um pouco. "Vamos ver o seu autocontrole ." Pensou enquanto lambia a cabeça do pênis do loiro que se arqueou. Mas seu objetivo era outro e descendo com a língua, percorrendo o membro endurecido, chegou até os testículos onde sugou um por um. O moreno fazia com Jensen o que gostava que fizessem com ele.

O loiro delirou ao sentir a língua do amante massageando o seu períneo e gritou quando a mesma alcançou sua entrada mais íntima. Seu corpo arqueava, sua respiração falhava, falava coisas não entendíveis e soltou uns palavrões quando Jared colocou o primeiro dedo, que o invadiu com bastante resistência. A dor acalmou um pouquinho os ânimos de Ackles.

Jared logo conseguiu encontrar a próstata, e, com a massagem, logo o loiro estava delirando de prazer novamente. – Já quer o segundo dedinho? – Perguntou Jared e sem esperar resposta, enviou o segundo dígito para em seguida enviar o terceiro. Ele sabia que tinha de preparar bastante Jensen para aguentá-lo, afinal era a primeira vez. O loiro reclamou, mas por pouco tempo.

- Preparado para pedir pelo Padapênis? – Perguntou assim que Jensen começou a movimentar os quadris em seus dedos.

Jensen sorriu e pegou o travesseiro mordendo a ponta, em uma clara intenção de não pedir nada. Jared achava incrível esse lado competitivo de Jensen e foi isso que fez o loiro estar naquele lugar dançado em um pole dance.

- Tudo bem. Você ganhou, não precisa implorar. – Disse retirando os dedos de dentro do loiro, que lhe lançou um olhar meio desesperado.

- Jay... – Seja o que for que Jensen falaria nesse momento morreu em sua garganta ao sentir a cabeça do membro de Jared lhe penetrando.

- Viu como sou bonzinho, mesmo sem pedir lhe dei o meu Padapênis. pode brincar com ele a vontade. – Aos poucos ia preenchendo Jensen.

O travesseiro que antes lhe impediu de implorar por Jared, agora não o deixava gritar. Quando o moreno se viu totalmente dentro do loiro, retirou a ponta travesseiro de sua boca, deitou sobre ele, o beijando, sem se mexer, dando um tempo para Jensen se acostumar.

Sentiu o loiro relaxando sobre o seu membro e isso foi o sinal para continuar, com uma calma que não sabia que tinha, se movimentava devagar, até para não gozar logo, pois a sua excitação ultrapassava a barreira de qualquer coisa que já havia sentindo em ato parecido.

Rapidamente a dor se transformou em prazer,e ele pedia urgência em se satisfazer, entre delírios Jensen pedia por mais e Jared lhe dava. Mais força. Mais velocidade. Mais prazer.

O moreno lhe segurava o membro, o masturbando, na mesma velocidade em que estocava o loiro.

Quando Jensen chegou ao orgasmo, pela segunda vez, Jared também se derramou dentro do loiro. Mostrando o quanto eles eram sincronizados e se completavam.

Mesmo depois de satisfeito os dois se beijavam. Jared ainda se encontrava dentro do loiro, achando que era o melhor lugar para estar.

- Foi lindo, melhor do que imaginei. – Disse Jensen.

- Imaginou? – Perguntou Jared.

- Sim, foram anos te querendo e desejando. A época em que vivemos juntos foram os melhores e mais torturantes da minha vida. – Respondeu Jensen.

- Sofremos atoa. Eu também sempre te quis, bem mais do que um simples amigo. – Disse Jared limpando uma lágrima que Jensen nem percebeu que escorria.

- Eu casei com a Danneel em uma tentativa para te esquecer. Precisava seguir a minha vida. – Falou Jensen agora não contendo as lágrimas.

- E eu resolvi casar com a Genevieve, depois do seu noivado. – Disse Jared também chorando. – Nós nos entendemos tanto, somos conhecidos por conversarmos sem palavras, e o mais importante preferimos não escutar.

- Os nossos fãs sempre viram o quanto nos amamos, percebiam o nosso amor em cada olhar trocado, mas preferíamos ignorar a verdade. Perdemos tanto tempo. – Jensen suspirou alto mordendo os lábios.

- Mas agora temos todo o tempo do mundo, estamos mais velhos e maduros, sabemos o que queremos e nada vai nos impedir de vivermos esse amor. – Disse Jared.

Eles se beijaram novamente com a certeza que ficariam juntos. Não sabiam como, mas nada ia separá-los. Jared saiu de cima do loiro quebrado a ligação física, provocando um vazio em Jensen.

- Ei? Você não disse que me amava. – Falou Jensen, assim que recuperou o fôlego do último beijo.

- Disse sim, cada vez que entrava e saia de você era uma declaração de amor. – Respondeu Jared que riu ao ver Jensen ficar vermelho. – Se quiser posso repetir. – Disse passando a mão sobre o peito do loiro.

- Não sei se vou agüentar outra declaração de amor como essa, pelo menos hoje. – Disse o loiro mordendo os lábios, ele era pura felicidade.

- Eu te amo! – Disse Jared sério mergulhando na íris verde do amigo.

- Eu também te amo. – Respondeu de volta também se perdendo no olhar azul esverdeado do moreno.

Se abraçaram envolvidos em um longo e apaixonado beijo.

Jared se levantou e pegou a garrafa de vinho, abriu e colocou nas duas taças, entregando uma para Jensen.

- Esse vinho era para ser tomado antes, mas não sabia que iria perder a cabeça depois de ter ver fazendo pole dance. – Disse Jared. – Vou te explicar tudo.

Jared sentou por trás de Jensen fazendo o menor se apoiar. – Tudo começou com uma pessoa.

- Misha. – Disse Jensen.

- Está adivinhando as coisas agora? – Perguntou brincando.

- Não, tem certas coisas que podem apenas sair da cabeça desse insano, mas não posso reclamar de nada agora, acho que vou até comprar um presente para ele. – Continuou Jensen na brincadeira.

- Você ajudou com esse espírito de competição. Como você vai apostar com o Misha, prova de resistência envolvendo yoga? – perguntou Jared.

- Ele não falou que era na yoga, por isso não foi tão honesto. – Retrucou Jensen.

- Mas você mandou ele escolher a prova. – Disse Jared.

- Pensei que ele fosse escolher uma corrida... Sei lá. Mas... Nunca conseguir ficar muito tempo sentado em posição de lótus.

- Jensen você perderia também em uma corrida.

- Está me dizendo que não tenho resistência? – Perguntou indignado.

- Claro que tem! Fazendo performance em um cano sobre um palco! – Respondeu sorrindo ao ver o bico de Jensen.

- Tá legal, da próxima já sei qual aposta fazer. Mas continua.

- Na verdade toda essa história serviu para você acabar exatamente aqui nos meus braços. – Disse Jared olhando a o rosto surpreso do amigo. –Misha inventou a aposta e o prêmio, sabíamos que perderia.

- Mas por que tudo isso?

- Por que ele estava cansado de nos ver sofrer e queria que assumíssemos esse amor. Ele apostou comigo que você me amava e que bastava eu dar um pequeno passo que se entregaria para mim.

- Mas por que convidaram tanta gente se isso era uma armação para nos unir?

- Não tinha ninguém, até mesmo ele não viria. Essa parte foi apenas para te irritar. – Falou Jared sorrindo.

- E seu ficasse bastante irritado e fosse embora?

- Eu não ia deixar, estava disposta a usar a força. Mas sabe qual a conseqüência disso tudo?

- Ele tem a nossa amizade eterna? – Perguntou sorrindo.

- Também. Mas perdi a aposta. Não conseguia acreditar que me amava. Subi no palco e retirei o resto de sua roupa apenas por causa dos seus olhares em minha direção. – Disse Jared recebendo um selinho de Jensen.

- E como você vai pagar a aposta? Vai ter que dançar para mim?

- Não, você sabe que ele ajuda instituições de caridade, e ele esta vendendo dez tickets de lavagem de carro.

- E você vai comprar as dez?

- Se fosse isso não seria problema. Eu terei de lavar os carros, apenas de calça jeans. – Disse Jared.

- E esses tickets já foram vendidos?

- Não, ele estava esperando o resultado da aposta. – Disse Jared. – Não acha que já conversamos muito? – Perguntou saindo das costa do loiro para deitar sobre ele novamente.

- Também acho. Preciso urgentemente declarar o meu amor por você. – Falou o loiro mudando de posição e ficando sobre Jared, demonstrando claramente sua intenção. O moreno sorriu e esfregou o membro que começava a desperta no corpo amado diante da expectativa de se entregar ao loiro.

Perdido nos beijos de Jensen, Jared esqueceu que teria de pagar a aposta de Misha depois de uma noite de amor e luxúria. Estava tão cansado que não ouviu o namorado no telefone.

- Misha? Sou eu Jensen. Quero todos os tickets de lavagem de carro do Jared. Pago o dobro. – Disse olhando apaixonado para o ser que dormia em seus braços. – Mas não conta nada para ele. – Sorriu e começou a fazer planos para esses tickets.

Mas isso é outra história...

N.A.: Tenho certa preferência por TOP Jensen, mas como a fic é da minha Anja, não coloquei, o presente é dela, mas como nem todo final é final, e o Jared perdeu a aposta... Aguarde! APOSTA 2.

Anja sei que gostou de sua história, afinal foi você que a corrigiu srsrsrsr É a Anja sempre corrigi as minhas histórias, mesmo as que faço para ela, coisa de gente doida que conversar por email. kkkkk


End file.
